


О-бенто

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Как добиться цели, попутно освоив несколько полезных скиллов: инструкция от Бокуто и Акааши.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Shirofuku Yukie
Kudos: 4





	О-бенто

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Ship Wars 5.0

Они сидели на ступеньках с магазинными коробками бенто на коленях — Широфуку проспала и не успела сделать себе обед, а Бокуто просто забыл взять приготовленное матерью, — как сотни тысяч раз до этого. Широфуку умудрялась одновременно жевать, жестикулировать и рассказывать анекдот про двух опоссумов, который кому-нибудь другому мог бы отбить аппетит, но только не Бокуто Котаро — в этом они с Широфуку были похожи.  
Широфуку была единственной из знакомых ему девушек, кто совершенно не стеснялся своего аппетита, и Бокуто нравилось, как она с удовольствием ест.

В этот момент Бокуто вдруг заметил, насколько она красива. Осеннее солнце играло в ее ярких волосах, отчего они вспыхивали совсем уж ослепительным светом. А еще она так довольно и хитро улыбалась, когда удавалось стащить что-нибудь из его коробки...  
“Куда я только смотрел два с половиной года?” — спросил он себя.  
С покупным обедом они покончили в считанные минуты, но есть все еще хотелось, и Широфуку предложила совершить налет на автомат со снеками и всякой сладкой дрянью.  
— Не вопрос, я угощаю!  
— Да ладно, — изумилась она, — у тебя есть деньги?  
— Есть! Честное слово!  
Что правда то правда, он частенько стрелял у нее не только конспекты, но и мелкие суммы. Но сегодня-то он точно взял бумажник. Или все-таки забыл?  
Чтобы убедиться, он проверил карманы и порылся в сумке с книгами, после чего виновато сказал:  
— Я точно помню, что брал...  
Широфуку расхохоталась и хлопнула его по плечу:  
— А я уже забеспокоилась, ты ли это. Не переживай, я привыкла.  
— Я пошутил, — довольно объявил Бокуто, выуживая из нагрудного кармана купюру. — Вот!  
— Ни фига себе! Тогда с тебя компенсация.  
— За что это?  
— За твои дурацкие шуточки и за все те разы, когда платила я.  
Ну, положим, насчет дурацких шуточек Широфуку загнула, обычно они ее веселили. Но за вечное одалживание Бокуто и правда было немного совестно, так что он щедро набил сумку Широфуку шоколадками, чипсами и зерновыми батончиками. В автомате после их набега остались лишь одинокие бутылочки с питьевой водой, немного колы и баночный кофе, который оба терпеть не могли.  
— Ну, довольна? — спросил Бокуто.  
— Нормально, до вечера продержусь.  
— До вечера? Да тут на неделю хватит! — возмутился он.  
— Поспорим?  
— Собираешься все это слопать за три часа? — Бокуто слегка испугался за подругу.  
— Нет, — рассмеялась Широфуку, — это я возвращаю тебе дурацкую шуточку.  
Смех у нее тоже был красивый — россыпь чуть хрипловатых бубенцов. На это Бокуто тоже никогда прежде не обращал внимания.

В следующие три дня его мысли были заняты одним предметом, из-за чего он получил несколько замечаний на уроках и никак не мог сосредоточиться на тренировке. Широфуку постоянно оказывалась в поле его зрения — не специально конечно, она просто делала все то же, что и обычно на тренировках команды. Подавала мячи связующим, бегала наполнять бутылки с водой, вела счет во время игры три на три. Сузумеда занималась тем же, но ее Бокуто удивительным образом не замечал.  
Он несколько раз слажал на подаче, пропустил два легких мяча и огреб от Акааши и тренера целую тонну ехидных замечаний.  
— Бокуто-сан, вы сегодня слишком рассеянны. Соберитесь. Куда вы смотрите?  
Он не ответил. Акааши проследил его взгляд и обреченно выдохнул:  
— О, нет!  
— О, да, — грустно возразил Бокуто и повертел мяч в руках.  
— Разберитесь с этим до следующего матча, — посоветовал связующий. — Иначе не видать нам национальных в этом году. Мне-то ладно, я второгодка, а вы...  
— Без тебя знаю.  
Он и сам терпеть не мог неопределенности и собирался поговорить с Широфуку, как только выпадет подходящий момент. Кто же виноват, что он все никак не выпадал? Бокуто даже вызвался проводить ее домой после тренировки, но Широфуку заверила, что они прекрасно доберутся вместе с Сузумедой, как всегда. Вот далась ей эта первогодка. И Сузумеда тоже молодец, не могла, что ли, сообразить?  
Хотя назавтра Сузумеда, покраснев, сослалась на то, что ее ждут домой пораньше, извинилась и сбежала сразу после разминки, так что Бокуто немедленно ее простил. А после тренировки Акааши с безучастным видом приказал Бокуто проводить домой драгоценного менеджера, так что Широфуку оставалось только обреченно покориться судьбе. Спорить с Акааши — себе дороже.  
Он знал, где живет Широфуку: ребята заходили к ней пару раз. Далековато от школы — несколько остановок на синкансене с пересадкой. Ехать в почти пустом вагоне было романтично, но заговорить о главном никак не получалось, да и вагон был все же не совсем пустым. Он одновременно обрадовался и немного испугался, когда они вышли на станции вдвоем.  
У него почти не оставалось времени — минут пять от станции до дома Широфуку. Вон, дом уже виден.  
— Ладно, я побежала, большое спасибо, — торопливо сказала она.  
Бокуто сосредоточился, как перед подачей, и решительно взял ее за руку:  
— Юкие, я хотел тебе кое-что сказать...  
Она как-то странно посмотрела на него и вздохнула.  
Слова не выговаривались, со словами в такие моменты у него всегда было плохо. Котаро молча посмотрел ей в глаза и потянулся чтобы поцеловать, но Широфуку решительно отстранилась.  
— Перестань, — сердито сказала она. — Сейчас все испортишь.  
— Что — всё? — удивился Бокуто.  
— Нашу дружбу. Хочешь, чтобы я превратилась в очередную девицу из списка "подружки-капитана-волейбольной-команды"? Ха, всю жизнь мечтала!  
— Юкие, ну ты чего? — расстроился он. — Я же серьезно!  
— Да у тебя каждую неделю серьезно! А потом ты сваливаешь в закат и через полчаса забываешь, как звали твою очередную пассию.  
Ну, он, конечно, легко увлекался и так же легко остывал, но не до такой же степени...  
— Вот и неправда!  
— Ну и как звали последнюю?  
— М-м-м.. Мизуки? Нет, Миюки. Хотя нет, Миюки была до Акеми...  
— Вот-вот. Все вы одинаковые... — сердито сказала Широфуку и отвернулась.  
— Юкие...  
— Все. Вали уже домой. Спасибо что проводил и все такое. Давай, топай, — она развернула его за плечи и подтолкнула в спину. — Я хочу поесть и завалиться спать, а не про твоих подружек слушать!  
— Да ты сама про них начала! — попытался возмутиться Бокуто.  
Когда у него что-то не получалось — неважно, в волейболе или в чем-то другом, — то чаще всего сперва хотелось забраться под стол и страдать, пока не найдется какой-нибудь выход из ситуации. Но иногда решение проблемы было простым и очевидным: нужно просто стараться до тех пор, пока не получится.  
Впрочем, настаивать больше не стал. Ясно же, что сейчас это бесполезно.  
Он все же обернулся и спросил:  
— Юкие... мы же не поссорились?  
— Переживаешь, что не у кого будет стрелять карманные деньги? — ехидно сказала она. — Не поссорились, но если еще раз полезешь с глупостями, я тебе руку сломаю.  
И ведь сломает. Широфуку хоть и забросила дзю-до, но драться наверняка не разучилась, так что любые попытки напроситься в ней в провожатые были изначально обречены на провал. Если бы не Акааши, ничего бы и не вышло.  
Но про руку она уже не всерьез, конечно. Тем не менее, Бокуто заверил ее:  
— Не полезу. Спокойной ночи!  
— Спокойной, — уже мягче сказала Широфуку и скрылась в подъезде дома. — Осторожно, у нас тут фонари рано выключают.  
— Хей, я же сова! Я вижу в темноте!  
Бокуто вернулся на станцию, сел в поезд и стал думать, как убедить Широфуку изменить мнение, но при этом выполнить свое обещание “не лезть с глупостями”.  
Ничего не придумывалось.  
Он торопливо вытащил из кармана телефон и написал: "Акааши, ты уже спишь?"  
"Нет, я предусмотрительно не ложился", — сообщил Акааши. "Как все прошло? Вы поговорили?"  
"Поговорили. Ничего не вышло."  
"Бокуто-сан, вы в порядке?"  
"Не очень, но не в пучине отчаяния. Слушай, можно тебе позвонить?"

На следующий день на парте Широфуку сама собой возникла огромная шоколадка с орехами. Это не было нарушением обещания: шоколад — не глупости, а вкусная и питательная вещь.  
Юкие перед тренировкой устроила допрос на тему “откуда взялась шоколадка”, но Бокуто держался стойко и не признавался.  
— Если не скажешь, я отдам ее Конохе, — пригрозила Широфуку. Бокуто проглотил возмущенный вопль и фыркнул:  
— Ты? Отдашь кому-то шоколад? Да кто в это поверит!  
— Отлично, Бокуто-сан, — похвалил его позже Акааши, который наблюдал за ними. — Продолжайте делать вид, что ничего об этом не знаете.

Весь следующий месяц они с Акааши успешно воплощали придуманный им план, и ни единого дня Широфуку не осталась без маленького подношения: онигири, пирожные, булочки с мясом, жареный тофу, пицца… у них уже почти закончились идеи, когда Бокуто, наконец, почувствовал, что он готов.

На обеденном перерыве Бокуто поднялся на крышу. Была середина октября, но день стоял теплый и солнечный.  
К нему попытались присоединиться Вашио, Коми и Коноха, но последний, внимательно посмотрев на Бокуто, решительно утащил друзей прочь.  
— Поедим внизу.  
— Эй, в чем дело? — возмутился Коми.  
— Потом объясню.  
Бокуто не знал, догадался ли Коноха сам или Акааши все же посвятил его в некоторые детали плана. Сейчас все было неважно, потому что Юкие наконец появилась. В руках она держала большую коробку для бенто, аккуратно упакованную в платок-фурошики с изображением белой полярной совы (завязывать фурошики помогал Акааши).  
— Это уже просто безумие какое-то, — сказала она.  
— Что? — беспечно спросил Бокуто.  
— Я утром нашла на своей парте целый бенто. Причем он явно домашний. Ты точно не знаешь, кто мог его принести?  
Юкие внимательно смотрела на него, но Бокуто не собирался признаваться. Не раньше, чем она попробует.  
Весь этот месяц он упорно учился правильно варить рис, резать овощи, обжаривать тофу и аккуратно укладывать все это в коробку. С аккуратным укладыванием было больше всего проблем — он торопился и лажал. Мама, глядя на него неумелые попытки, предлагала свою помощь, но Бокуто хотел все сделать сам от начала и до конца.  
Акааши, который каждый день наблюдал за результатами стараний Бокуто, в конце концов сказал:  
— Бокуто-сан, это не силовая подача и не спайк. Здесь нужна легкость и точность. Это… ну, почти как финт. Вы ведь проводите идеальные финты, когда сосредоточитесь…  
Акааши, конечно, гений. После его волейбольных советов у Бокуто даже онигири стали получаться не такими кривыми.  
Впрочем, не в этот раз. Широфуку как раз открыла коробку, и Бокуто уже видел, что это не бенто, а катастрофа. Утром ему казалось, что у него все получилось как надо, но сейчас было видно, что фасоль насыпана как попало, онигири все разного размера и почти рассыпались, а сосиски-осьминожки больше напоминают каких-то страшненьких ёкаев.

Юкие, впрочем, спокойно подцепила палочками ёкая и довольно сжевала. Потом аккуратно взяла пальцами онигири за кривой поясок из нори, надкусила:  
— О, тунец! Вкуснотища! Кстати, а твой бенто где? Хочешь, поделюсь? — щедро предложила она.  
Про еду для себя Бокуто за всеми этими приготовлениями совсем забыл, но ему сейчас было не до того.  
— Правда вкусно? — не выдержал он.  
— Значит, это все-таки ты, — улыбнулась Широфуку. — Сам складывал? С ума сойти…  
— Я и готовил сам!  
— Бокуто, не завирайся, — засмеялась она. — Ты же вообще не умеешь готовить.  
— Не умел, — гордо поправил он. — Но научился.  
— Да ладно…  
— Не веришь — можешь проверить. Я сейчас учусь готовить карри…  
— Так, стоп, — Юкие перестала жевать и уставилась на него. К ее щеке прилипли рисинки от онигири, и Бокуто так хотелось их слизнуть, что он с трудом удерживался.  
— То есть все это время ты учился готовить? Для меня?  
Он утвердительно кивнул.  
И не успел понять, как так вышло, что Юкие обнимает его. Щеки на мгновение коснулись мягкие губы:  
— Спасибо.  
Он осторожно обнял ее узкие плечи, не зная, что делать дальше. Смешно: как будто он не встречался раньше с девушками. Но то ведь были другие девушки, а не Юкие...  
— Котаро, — она впервые назвала его по имени. — Не тупи.  
— А ты не сломаешь мне руку?  
— Даже не вывихну. Иначе как ты будешь делать карри?  
Внизу давно стих привычный шум и крики: перерыв закончился, но они этого не заметили, пока самозабвенно целовались на крыше. Мысли у Бокуто путались, но теперь он точно знал, что на карри не остановится...

Идиллию прервало урчание желудка.  
— Юкие, — жалобно спросил он. — А от бенто что-нибудь осталось?


End file.
